elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sleeping Tree Camp
Sleeping Tree Camp is a giant's encampment found in . It is located southwest of Fort Greymoor, south-southeast of Swindler's Den, and east of Broken Fang Cave in Whiterun Hold. Background This giant camp is the only known place where the mysterious Sleeping Tree is found. The tree grows in the middle of a small pond with a light purple mist coming from its purplish blue water. Two giants and two mammoths live in the immediate area. The entrance to the Sleeping Tree Cave is on the west side of the path heading north from the camp. Sleeping Tree Little is known about the origins of the Sleeping Tree. Ysolda mentions two ways the tree came into existence. Red Mountain People believe that when the Red Mountain erupted, a piece of it landed in the area, leaving a crater from which a tree grew. Umbriel She also heard the story that it was a spore that fell from a floating island in the sky. If that is the case, then the tree is one of the many types of Hist trees found on Umbriel, which are different from the Hist trees found in Black Marsh. Harvesting Sleeping Tree Sap There is a spigot sticking out of the tree, when activated, will yield a bottle of sleeping tree sap. Consuming this potion will boost health by 100 points for 45 seconds, but vision becomes purple and distorted and movement speed is decreased. If the spigot is knocked out of the tree then the sap can no longer be gathered, until the cell resets in a month of game time. However, if the spigot is undisturbed the sap can be gathered every three in-game days. Alchemy *Nirnroot grows on the edges of this pond, along with other alchemy ingredients including lavender and mora tapinella. *Both monarch and blue butterflies flit about during the day, but are replaced at night by Torchbugs and Luna moths. *Two charred skeever hides can be taken from skeevers impaled on poles extending over the large campfire. *Other randomized alchemy ingredients may be found inside the cave's chest. Quests *Kill the Giant – Kill a problematic giant for the local Jarl. *Ysolda's Shipment Trivia *Puzzling Pillar Ruins, an unmarked location, lies to the southeast. *Necromancer's Bluff, another unmarked location, is located east of here. Bugs * The "Sap Spigot" can be broken off the tree. It may fall off of the tree and remain floating in the pool, or remain under the Sleeping Tree's roots when the Dragonborn returns. However, the spigot may still be activated, but it can be quite difficult to find. * The "Sap Spigot" can be broken off the tree, and if the last save is reloaded without the spigot broken off it will be attached to the tree but in a backwards position. * Two hunters may arrive here and try to sneak up on the giant, but both of them are eventually spotted and killed. Once the hunters are dead, standing on the body of one of the hunters causes one of the two mammoths to float above the ground. If the mammoth is approached, it will fall to its death. * Using all three words of Unrelenting Force on a giant may cause the two mammoths to immediately appear suspended above the sleeping tree pool but they will drop back down once the giant has been killed. Appearances * de:Lager Schlafbaum es:Campamento del Árbol Somnoliento ru:Лагерь Сонное Дерево it:Accampamento dell'albero dormiente Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Hold Locations